A Mashup WuxiaXianxia, with Highschool DXD!
by Ian Drasvel
Summary: Yukimura is a student at Kuo Academy, he has a normal life together with his Grandfather, but something happens and it forever changes his life. Highschool Dxd as the theme, featuring My Wife is Beautiful CEO and others. Warning, this work contains sex, violence, and killing, any evil conduct should have been punished by appropriate law. All in this story belong to their owner


A long raven hair... flutter dance of the wind...

Sounds of chirps... and lingering fragrant scent...

Sorrowful eyes that tear off the veil of the horizon...

And the spark of tears... tainted the atmosphere...

(***)

My name is Yukimura, people often called me Yuki and those who relate closely called me Yu, I am a second-year senior high school student at Private School Kuo Academy, my looks are ordinary but my height is shorter than anybody, people often mistook me for Junior High school.

Am I popular? No, not really, but at least I got friends that say hi to me in the hallway... or sometimes stumbled to meet in the mall or supermarket.

I didn't join any kind of clubs, not because lazy, but I got to go home real quick.

You see, I don't have a parent, my grandfather told me they died in an accident when I was still a baby, thus I don't remember a thing.

I have been living with grandfather since then, he's quite rich but strangely didn't have a single servant, thus always been me who tended to his necessary.

That meant cooking, cleaning, and washing, also, massaging him on some occasion.

Therefore, despite sometimes felt lonely, but it's like a day in day ritual for me, and grandfather always been smiling once I have done the duty, his praise enough to cheer me up.

(***)

On the way home, I saw three students sneaked into the side of the kendo club's building, but it didn't really catch me surprise.

These three were the famous legendary pervert of Kuo; Motohama, Matsuda, and Issei, their track record of peeping was amazing.

I thought slightly and grinned, my Grandfather taught me one of the most important traits to become gentlemen was cleansing a sinful act; thus the peeping.

So, I followed them and watched from the distant, hid behind a tree.

I heard them talking about Murayamase's breast and Katase's legs, couldn't help but fantasizing myself, after all, I am at that age too...

After some time, there were guys who approached the building, I took a deep breath and said, "Look, a bunch of perverts!"

My words gave those three a superpower to jump 3 feet into the air, then without confronting me, they dashed off with a large strode, though didn't forget to leave a cursing.

"Fuck you, Yuki!"

"Wait, tomorrow!"

I ignored their threat and laughed my ass off, I also quickly left the Area in fear they mistook me for a peeping tom.

(***)

Speaking about pervert, I had my own demon...

Grandfather's house was inside a quite expensive settlement called Dragon Villa, the majority who lived here was hotshot people; CEO, High-Profile Official, Succesful Entrepreneur, and others... one of them was our neighbor next door.

Her name was Lin Ruoxi, she's the CEO of Fashion and Cosmetic company, she lived together only with a middle-aged maid.

She was... what people would say, the best jewel among the jewel, her face and body was top quality among the best quality, and she's still 23 years old.

Lin Ruoxi moved into the villa for about 3 years ago, and I offered help to move her stuff.

Since then, we had been acquaintanced quite well, sometimes Grandfather invited them to have dinner with us, sometimes they invited us in return.

She's also prodigiously smart, at first I don't believe it, but she had brought back her company from the brink of bankruptcy to the number one in their field, even had branched in Singapore and America, sometimes I asked her to tutor my study and she's willing to do it when she's not busy.

I... shamefully admitted that I had a desired for her... despite our age differed quite far, and unlikely for her to prefer a green man like him, I couldn't help but covet her beauty.

I had her underwear, a piece of cloth with the scent of her perfume, and her picture; I used them to please myself at some nights.

Perhaps... in the term of pervertedness... I was far horrible than those three...

(***)

I arrived at the village, greeting everyone I saw along the way toward my house.

"Grandfather, I am home~," I said as I opened the door.

The usual elderly voice "Welcome back~" didn't come to greet my ears, I couldn't help but wrinkled my eyebrows.

"Grandfather?"

I checked on the cupboard; Grandfather's shoes completely in their places, meaning the elder didn't go out.

Usually, regardless of the business, Grandfather would leave a message, but I check my phone's earlier, nothing new in the email aside from annoying spam about an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence, "Your dream can come true!".

People really desperate for money these days, even resorted to such swindle, I felt sorry for those who tricked.

If someone could just have their dream came true, then what were the point of practicing and training? What was the point of studying?

Rome was not built in one day, even a relationship required development.

That's why I easily dissuaded such spam.

I proceeded into the living room, said, "Grand-"

...

... I thought today was a nightmare, but no matter how hard I pinched myself, all this was real...

In front of me, I saw several red lances nailed my Grandfather onto the ceiling, his eyes widened open and mouth horrifiedly gaping, blood poured from his body and dripped onto the white carpet below.

It was silent... no, I am not breathing... my heart not even beating, it's like the entire time froze.

Then, when my heart started beating again, it pumped so hard, so furious, my breathing turned rapid, every single of my cell told me one thing I have to do.

Screaming...

(***)

My Grandfather died, I now accompanied his corpse in the hospital, the doctor spouted his cause of death but I only stood there, wooden...

I followed every procedure of administration, but I felt like my soul wasn't even here...

Then I just sat there, on the chair beside the morgue, I could feel some stares and whispers, but I didn't care...

When I was sick, my Grandfather was there to tend me, when I was scared, my Grandfather was there to protect me, when I was sad, Grandfather was there to comfort me.

And now, I felt numb... I didn't know the taste of cold or hot of the air.

What time is it... How long I have been sitting here...

At this moment, I heard the sounds of hurried footsteps, I thought it's just another passerby, but who knew, I suddenly felt a warm and soft body pulled me into an embrace.

If not for recognizing the perfume, and having a least bit strength, I would have struggled now, but I just... stayed.

"I am sorry for only knowing now... I am sorry..."

Why did you cry? It should be me...

Lin Ruoxi pulled her face to look at me, noticing my empty look, the tears from the corner of her pretty eyes even went more turbulent.

She hugged me again and sobbed for some more...

"Right, a man should not be weak at this moment... you are strong... you can get through this fine..."

Why your voice was cracking? It's like a glass slowly ruptured before breaking into pieces.

"No matter what, I'll be always there for you, you can depend on me whenever and wherever you wish..."

Ah, I see now... no wonder you burst to tear, you also cry for me, aren't you? For my heart as cold as stone, I can't even shed a single tear.

Everything... just dark for me...

(***)

Lin Ruoxi took me into her house, her maid also showed great concern, offering me a piece of beverage...

I shook my head, I am sorry, that's all I can do for now...

Understanding my situation, Lin Ruoxi directly guided me into a guest room, her soft hand softly clenched mine.

"Yu, if you need anything... just shout... both Wang Ma and I will come in the rush..."

I nodded, aside from these two responses, I have lost all.

Lin Ruoxi looked at me with sympathy, she stayed in the gate, then said, "I know what it feels to lose someone, it felt so dark, and just got darker until one day, it swallowed all the lights inside of you."

"Don't lose that light Yu, remember you still have people that care of you..."

Afterward, she left.

I am sorry, sister Lin, I didn't think even had any light in the first place...

I took out my phone and flipped it open, the battery was abysmal...

Checking my email, I browsed Grandfather's old messages, even with no significant words, these enough to lift the corner of my lips...

Didn't how long, perhaps one hour already, I just pressed up and down of my phone, the batter now blipped, signaling the phone soon automatically shut down.

I chose not to care, not even bother...

When at the last moment before the time ran out, I got a new email, I opened and noticed it was the same spam for these several days.

It's like a reflex, I just pressed open the mail and the strange circle appeared on the screen of my phone... I looked at the words "Your Dream Can Come True~"

"I wish upon my Grandfather's return..."

Then, the screen blanked out, leaving only a screen with my reflection, I flipped close my phone and threw it toward the floor, exhaustion finally sought the end of me... thus I fell asleep.


End file.
